


stuck.

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: elonpleasefuckmywife's prompt listspecific prompt:cody and noel live in the same apartment building and noel is the only one cody can call when he, drumroll please, gets a vibrator stuck in his ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REWRITTEN + EDITED - 22 May 2020
> 
> i rewrote this entire bitch on a whim instead of doing the shit i was supposed to. it was trash and now it's literally 10x better, guaranteed or your money back (there is no real money, pls don't ask me for any.)

_fuck._

it wasn't like he'd never used one before. he'd done this a million times before. and he knew how to do it safely.

is he really that much of an overly horny dumbass that he just **forgot**?

evidently, yes.

so, now here cody laid, vibrator firmly stuck in his ass, trying as best he can not to move. he needed to relax so he could get it out.

or someone can get it out. there was no way he could get it out by himself.

which means he'll have to call someone.

_double stupid fat fuck! shit._

who the hell is he supposed to call for this?!

_what? am i just supposed to call... oh. _

_ **oh.** _

he has to phone a friend to help dislodge the vibrator in his ass. he has to ask noel.

and, honestly maybe he doesn't even _have_ to call noel, specifically. he could call sam, but it's late and he probably wouldn't come out. or devon, but he lives really far away so he physically couldn't come to cody's rescue even if he did take pity on his situation. he kind of doubts he would be able to convince either to come over this late without having to beg them to, anyway. which he'd rather not do. 

he probably wouldn't have to beg noel. and noel probably wouldn't have an issue with coming over so late. noel also lives the closest. just one floor below cody.

cody kind of wishes he didn't. that anyone else that he could call lived closer. 

but they don't.

so, noel, it is.

noel - the one person he didn't want to see him like this.

not that he wants anyone to see him in this... vulnerable position, but if he had to choose, he wouldn't pick noel. sure, sam - or most of his friends, really - would never let cody live it down, but he doesn't care if they think he's an overly horny dumbass. but he cares if noel thinks he's an overly horny dumbass.

although, at the moment it seems like he doesn't have the luxury of caring what noel thinks about him. he has a more pressing issue against his prostate that needs to be taken care of.

_ok, great. fine. whatever. just perfect._

cody reached over to the nightstand for his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts before finding the one he was looking for.

"hey noel, can you come up to my apartment real quick, i need help with something?" cody cringed at his own voice. he sounds frantic and desperate. and he is, but he'd rather his voice not give him away like that.

he doesn't _want_ to do this, he just _has_ to. he didn't have a boyfriend <strike>like noel</strike> to help him and he's not going to the hospital to remove a vibrator.

"uh, sure. you good, man?"

"yeah, i'm just, uh, kind of in an awkward position, right now." painfully awkward. it wasn't physically painful (yet). but it's hard to enjoy it when you're trying to ask your friend that you kind of might like to help you get it out of your ass because it's stuck.

it was definitely hurting his pride.

"like, what kinda awkward?"

_please. please just come over._

"like, i'm naked and stuck. i know it's weird, just come and help me **please**."

_please say yes, noel, please._

relief washed over him when noel agreed.

cody hadn't really expected noel to agree and he didn't realize that until he heard '_yeah, alright, man, i'll be there in 10_' flood through the speakers of his phone.

there was a part of cody that hoped he wouldn't show up for a few minutes. that hope was silenced by a much heavier desire to have his vibrator out of his ass, and replaced with a worry that noel wouldn't show up. he knows noel wouldn't ditch him, but he'd get it if he did. he said he was "naked and stuck". if one of cody's friends called saying that, he's not sure he'd want to walk into that mess either.

being so caught up in his worries of if noel would come up to help him, cody hadn't anticipated just how awkward it'd be when noel did get here. he hadn't realized how exposed he was in this position, with his legs bent and spread open, until noel texted him from outside his apartment.

his hands started to shake a bit while he texted noel back.

* * *

_your door is locked_

_theres a spare key under the doormat_

_creative_

_stfu_

_rude_

_sorry_

_stfu pls_

* * *

cody heard the front door open almost immediately after he sent it.

"cody?" it took every fiber of his being to not to tense up at the sound of his friend's voice.

"in here." he needs to _relax_.

he closed his eyes and clutched the bottle of lube he'd been using to his chest. god, did he wish he could just disappear.

the door creaked open and then, "ohh -what the fuck. i mean, like, i figured this'd be weird, but, what the fuck, man."

"please help me, just help me get it out. i really don't wanna go to the hospital and explain this." cody hated begging like this. and he hated how pathetic his voice sounded while he did.

he especially hated the wince that forced itself up his throat a few moments after he spoke. it wasn't that bad at first, but it now the lube had dried and, even though cody tried to keep himself relaxed, his body was starting to fight the intrusion. it all felt so rough. everytime the vibrator moved in the slightest it was _rough_. a very unpleasant rough.

"i'll help, i- uh, it's a little weird, but i'll help you." there was a small pause before noel said anything again, "alright, how're we doin' this?"

_thank fuck he's ok with this. _

"well, i need you to pull it out."

"obviously, but how, genius?"

"ok, um, so get between my legs..."

"dude-"

"-just do it, noel!" cody quickly added a quiet '_please_' when noel have him a look.

cody wishes he could say he didn't have experience getting sex toys stuck in his ass, and he could, just not _truthfully_. it wasn't like it happened a lot or anything, only once or twice before. but he'd been in relationships when it happened before. he had a boyfriend to come to his rescue before.

now, he had noel and his memories.

all he needed to do was relax his ass so noel could grab the end of it and pull it out.

_pshh... easy._

-

it could've been moments or eternities until it got to the point that noel was basically fingering cody around the toy, he doesn't really know. noel's trying to get some sort of grasp on the toy and cody trying not to get hard with noel's fingers in him - and he had a few very unfair disadvantages; for one, he already had a semi by the time noel got here.

he also has definitely thought about this before, minus the whole 'vibrator-suck-in-cody's-ass' thing, of course. and while the circumstances are less than ideal, and it doesn't feel great being stretched this much necessarily, there is some sad, pathetic part of him that's into it. a little bit. because it's noel.

"y'know, this obviously isn't what i thought i was walkin' into when you said 'i'm naked and stuck'," noel chuckled to himself. it was an absurd situation and laughing at it was probably better than making it weirder that it inevitably is.

cody didn't respond.

he was far too focused on noel's fingers. if the vibrator wasn't there, they'd probably feel pretty nice. cody wanted to jerk off to this. wants to jerk off during this. it would distract him and it'd certainly help him relax. it'd probably be the closest he'd ever get to actually doing anything even remotely sexual with noel. maybe he should just try to savor the moment.

the smarter part of him knew he shouldn't. it would be weird. noel was already doing him a huge favor, and playing with himself in front of his friend, that's helping him get out of a mess caused by doing that would be kind of a dick thing to do. cody _really_ didn't want to make it any weirder by jacking it in front of him. so, he just tried to relax and not say or do anything this more embarrassing. 

key word being tried. 

he continued, "i didn't really know how i'd find your dumbass, but it-"

noel finally pulled on the vibrator, not by much. cody's face twisted a bit and he groaned out.

"-hey, you alright?"

cody let out a shaky breathe. "yeah, it just doesn't feel good exactly."

"well then, relax, dude. you keep saying you need to relax, so just chill out. i almost got it, too." 

noel was right: he needs to relax so he didn't tense around the toy anymore. cody knows that, but "easier said than done."

"well, try, dude." noel paused for a moment, too focused on cody's ass (which cody would be thankful for in most any other context). "jerk off or something if you have to."

the urge to do it was much stronger now that he had noel's approval. 

"are you sure?"

"cody, i'm trying to pull a dildo-"

"vibrator, it's a-"

"-whatever, man. i'm tryna pull it out your ass. you crankin' it isn't changing how weird this is. i don't care."

cody nodded. more to himself than noel.

he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself - because it's ok, because noel said it was ok - and slowly moved his hand up. cody steadily got hard under his hand again and tried to maintain it with a slow pace. not daring to try move his hand faster, or frantically roll his hips trying to chase the delicious friction from both ends like he usually would.

cody wants to. even with noel between his legs. <strike>especially with noel between his legs.</strike> he almost did, but noel gripped cody's hip and held it down so he couldn't move as much. 

that turned cody on more than it should've. it painted a vivid picture against cody's eyelids. one of noel overpowering him, holding him down and fucking into him. of being rough, of endless names for cody falling from noel's mouth. of anything falling from noel's mouth, of noel's voice, but lower. raspy from arousal.

muffled moans poured into the hand cody kept firmly over his mouth. 

cody got swept up in that vivid picture, not enough that he couldn't keep still, but enough that he wasn't aware noel had given a gruff '_almost got it_' as a warning.

as soon as noel pulled the vibrator out, it sent cody floundering back into reality. he wasn't exactly gentle when he pulled it out and _fuck_, it was intense and it toed the line of being excruciatingly painful and insanely pleasurable.

a loud sob ripped through him.

he came.

another sob was pulled from cody's chest. and another. and then another.

he shoved his hands over his eyes and let tears pool into his palms.

"cody..."

noel's hands are top of his.

"hey, cody." his voice is a lot softer, a lot closer suddenly.

he gently pulled cody's hands from his face. 

as soon as cody saw noel's face and how close he was, he threw his arm around his shoulders.

noel let him. he pulled him up onto his lap and held him. let him cry into the collar of his hoodie. 

and they stayed there like that for a while.

until cody was ok again. and maybe just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome? i'm sorry? Idk.
> 
> i do take criticism. i have edited it <s>a bit here and there</s> a lot, <s>and if i find more typos or weird wording or something, i will again</s> and i might add more because nothing can just be a simple idea for me. everything I write ends up with 3 more parts i never upload. it's becoming a problem, pls send help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried keeping this in character. i favored making it cute instead. i'm sorry about that.

it took a while for cody to be ok again.

he held onto noel. tightly. like the only thing keeping that small body from falling into smaller pieces was holding onto noel. like noel's arms were wrapped around him just to hold him together.

noel let him stay in his lap. he left one arm around cody's waist, his other hand went up to cody's hair to play with it. noel hoped it would comfort him, at least a little. but he didn't really know. noel could feel cody crying into his neck. he pulled away to look at noel and sniffled. he opened his mouth to say something, but started sobbing harder. 

"i'm sorry." he said before closing his mouth and pressing his face into noel's shoulder again.

noel pulled him closer to his chest. just for a moment, so it'd be easier for cody to wrap his legs around noel's waist. except it wasn't just a moment. noel didn't let go. he didn't loosen his hold on cody. "i'm sorry too." noel whispers in his ear. "i should've been more gentle. cody, i'm so sorry."

a moment passed.

"do you wanna put something on? just so your not, like, sitting here naked?"

"yeah... can you help me...?"

noel nodded. "yeah."

cody scooted back onto the bed and off noel's lap. noel got up and walked over to cody's dresser. "do you have a preference, for, like, what i grab for you?"

"uh, sweatpants? i'm kinda cold."

he nodded again, more to himself than anything, and grabbed some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, then went back over to cody. cody moved himself so he's sat on the edge of the bed. he has his hands in his lap to cover himself, which was funny. noel had already seen his dick. hell, he's seen his _everything_. it was absurd, and it kinda made noel want to laugh, but he didn't. he wouldn't. 

noel just handed cody his clothes, and awkwardly looked away. it'd be weird to stare, even if has already seen all of him. cody slipped the shirt on, and pulled his sweatpants up his legs then struggled getting them up his hips. "can you, uh- can i lean on you? it's just, standing-"

"oh uh, yeah, man. i got you." he stepped forward so cody could prop himself against him when he stood. he winced when he did. 

cody pulled his sweats over his hips as quickly as could, and slipped back on the bed. "thanks... are you gonna leave, now?"

"only if you want me too."

"please don't, just stay." cody rushes out.

noel couldn't say no to that, couldn't say no to cody. not when he's like this. so he replies with a quiet '_ok_' and lays down, close to cody. they're both on their sides. their arms slung around each other. noel's head is resting on top of cody's, who has his head shoved against noel's chest. 

it didn't take long for cody to fall asleep like that. noel could feel cody relax into his arms as he did. 

it took noel a while longer to go to sleep. he kept replaying the events in his head. it all seemed so unreal to him. he'd seen cody much more vulnerable than he ever has before tonight. he saw cody cry, tonight. he couldn't get that image out of his head. cody bawling, cuddled into his lap, desperate for any bit of comfort he could get. noel hadn't seen him like that before.

there was something about that, about seeing happy-go-lucky cody so vulnerable, that made noel want to protect him. he didn't really know what exactly the pull to 'protect' cody was. noel doubted cody would need to be saved from much. probably not a vibrator, again. he couldn't really think of anything cody would actually need to be protected from at all. yet, he still wanted to. he wanted to be the one cody relied on to protect him.

it was a lot. noel felt a lot in that moment. he's felt a lot this entire night. and most of it he didn't really understand. he does understood a lot of what he felt was for cody.

and really, he had all night to figure it out.

-

noel woke up on his back. and alone.

"cody?"

he heard the bathroom door open, cody poked his head out, "yeah?"

"uh, morning." cody's hair is wet and flopped over to one side. it looks nice. noel thinks it does.

"morning to you too," he smiled softly, then dipped back into the bathroom for a moment. when he walks back out, noel noticed cody was dressed back up in the clothes that noel had picked for him, earlier. 

he climbs back onto the bed and lays down next to noel again. "i took a shower. i'm, uh, i'm sorry if i woke you up."

"you didn't," he reassures him. cody curls himself back into noel's arms. "just woke up on my own."

cody hummed. "sorry about last night."

"there's nothing to apologize for. genuinely."

cody didn't say anything to that. he did press his face to noel's neck and noel could feel him nod along.

"i'm here for you, y'know. whenever you need me to be." noel's not sure why he just said it so bluntly, and for a moment - the moment he felt cody's body tense up - he regretted saying it. but he continued anyway, "i just care about you a lot, dude."

cody relaxed a bit. "i care about you too." his voice was muffled by noel's neck.

noel nods and kisses the top of his head. but he wants more. he wants to do more. he wants to keep cody in bed all day. not to fuck him, just to hold him. he wants to tell him he's cute. whisper sweet nothings to him because he can. tell him he loves him.

but he doesn't. just mumbles out, "wanna go get breakfast."

he had all night to figure his shit out. and honestly it was pretty straight forward, for noel.

noel has been aware for a while that cody makes him feel some sort of way. it's different than how he feels about his other friends. he's just never fully acknowledged it, except in some short fantasies he occasionally allows himself before he falls asleep.

sleeping in cody's bed, with cody next to him, clinging to him - it wasn't just some stupid fantasy anymore. it was real. it was now. which made ignoring those feeling harder. and he was pretty content with that.

"sure, have any place in mind?"

"nah, i'm good with whatever you want."

"well, if you're buying then how about we go to that café down the street? i love their coffee cake."

"_bitch-_ who said i'm buying?"

cody just smirked. no one had to say it. he just knew noel would. for him.

-

the walk to the café was filled with some not-so-small talk and endless jokes from noel. the kind that made cody close his eyes and whisper '_...dude_'.

he wouldn't admit it if asked, but those are some of his favorite moments with noel. just simple, stupid, only mildly morbid (usually), fun moments. they didn't need to be smart or make sense. they were just nice.

noel knew they were his favorite too, or maybe he just liked messing with him. but he always got a little cockier in those moments. like he was showing off.

not that cody was complaining. he thought it was kind of charming.

"hey, codes, go grab a table. i'll go order."

"you don't even know what i want."

"line is long as shit," noel gestured to it. "figure it out and text it to me. you have plenty of time." and then kissed him. not on the lips. just the cheek. and then he walked off to get it line.

cody didn't sit right away. he was sure he looked like an idiot, just standing there, smiling. he looked down at his phone, trying to save himself from looking like a complete idiot. cody glanced around the cafe to find a seat.

cody opened his texts with noel when he sat down, texting out what he wants. cody ended the text with a heart emoji. it was dumb, but he was a little proud of himself anyway.

'_ok <3_' is what he got back.

maybe fifteen minutes later, noel came back with a tray full of stuff.

"what?" he asked. 

cody figured he meant the cheesy smile on his face. he just shrugged.

noel looked at him as he say down. cody looked away, watching noel move their food and drinks off the tray instead.

"are you blushing?"

"_**no!**_-," cody cut himself off. "i mean, um. no, i am not. nope." 

"you are."

an awkward silence started to creep in between them. noel spoke up to try to kill it.

"no, it's like. it's not like that, it's not weird, it's..." noel sighed, picking at his food, "i don't know, man."

cody still don't look back up at him, but smiled at noel's words. "noel-"

"shut up. eat your eggs."

cody laughed, grabbing his fork and knife, and cutting into the eggs. the yolk breaks and runs over the egg and toast. he groans as he takes a bite.

noel laughed at him. "come on, it's not that good."

cody took another bite and moans louder. "noel, fuck, it's so good!"

noel glanced around the cafe, checking if anyone is watching them. they got a few weird looks, no one was really paying attention to them, though. he leans in towards cody, "cody, shut your damn mouth."

cody smirked and opened his mouth to do it again. noel shoved his hand over cody's mouth to thwart his attempt at being annoying. or maybe he's trying to embarrass him. who knows. 

cody poked his tongue out and licked his hand. noel pulled away. "yo, ew. _what the fuck, man?_"

cody shrugged. "oh, you liked it." cody felt bold, suddenly. "besides," like very bold, "that's the closest you're getting to having your fingers in my mouth, so enjoy it."

"maybe. but if i remember last night correctly, i had my fingers pretty deep in your tight little-"

"yep! yeah. you, um, you remember that correctly." cody felt his face heat up. much worse than earlier. he shoved more egg in his mouth and started chewing, hoping the red painted across his face would just hurry up and fade.

noel snickered, "suddenly feeling shy?"

cody flipped him off and continued eating. they talked and joked a bit more while they ate.

it was reassuring that the vibrator thing didn't make it weird. cody definitely thought it would, even if it was just a bit. but it didn't. if anything, they're a little closer than they were before. it felt like they were. or maybe they were just a bit more flirty now.

maybe that allowed them to be more flirty. after having your friend pull a vibrator out of you, it'd be absurd to have hang ups about a little flirting. and cuddling. and casually kissing your friend on the cheek. which noel did. today. not even an hour ago.

it was nice. cody liked it. he liked noel and being close with him like that.

-

they finished eating and left. "hey, so, when we get back, you have an plans or anything for the rest of the day?"

cody shrugged. "no. not unless, like, you wanna do something."

"like what?"

"i don't know. watch a movie, maybe? or we could play something. i don't really care."

"kinda sounds like you're trying to ask me out on a low-key date, man. that's pretty sus, dude."

cody made a face, and went into his straight frat bro voice, "ew, no. no- not like that, dude. definitely, not like that."

"i wouldn't mind if it was like that." noel said, grinning.

cody looked over at noel. he was serious. he seemed serious, at least. that was enough for cody. "i don't think i would either."

"so, it's a date then. today's a date day." noel wasn't really saying to him. moreso just saying it to hear it out loud.

"yeah, ok, it's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept coming back to this fic and had some ideas for it, so I wrote another chapter for it (even tho it's really out of character. _whoops_). i can't promise whether or not i'll write more. 
> 
> any and all comments - criticism or otherwise - are welcomed and appreciated. thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome? i'm sorry? Idk.
> 
> i do take criticism. i have edited it <s>a bit here and there</s> a lot, <s>and if i find more typos or weird wording or something, i will again</s> and i might add more because nothing can just be a simple idea for me. everything I write ends up with 3 more parts i never upload. it's becoming a problem, pls send help.


End file.
